bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Focus, focus
NOTE: This is an updated version of Appeal. Upgrades Path 1: Head of The Wizard Find one witch hunt behind. Focusfocus decapitates himself, and throws his head at Bloons, popping 1 layer. He also hosts witchhunts, burning Bloons for some time. Costs $0 on Normal. Archie Explosion The magic formula is the best explosion going through Level 2 Whacky. Along with the Head of Focusfocus, he throws Archie Comics which explode, popping 2 layers. He obtains the powers of the Krusty Krab secret Formula and can tear down M.O.A.R. Bloon and its children. Costs $6900 on Normal. Arcane Charm Talent This effect is faster than over long distances. He now has Infinite Range, and his attacks get faster the further they go. Also he finds out he has talent. Costs $-1 on Normal. It Was Hidden Magic has the most damage to bills in the MOAB class. Summons Hiddens shouting "You were expecting Necromancer: Unpopped Army, but IT WAS HIDDEN!" which act akin to the unpoppeds from the Necromancer: Unpopped Army. Makes MOAB class Bloons pay $10000 Bills. Costs $69420 on Normal. The Arrow of The Wizards Magic is the true master of magic. The heads that Focusfocus throws are buffed and now stick to Bloons because they are sharp (Can still pop leads) Hiddens are now turned to Hidden Bosses which act akin to the unpopped BFBs from Prince of Darkness. Costs $at least your entire rent on Normal. Path 2: Football Games After a few seconds to shoot a firearm. Focusfocus micromanages 5 games of Football at once, each football kicked out of the stadium pops 5 layers. He also gets a Sniper Rifle. Costs $10 on Normal. Firewall Build a fire wall through the corridor as the blue burns. Creates a corridor which slows Bloons down by 20% upon entering, and a Firewall appears on the other side, popping 7 layers (Instantly destroying it if it is blue). Costs $your soul on Normal. The Knees are Special. Quickly unlimited fire blocks. Knees Bloons in the helium, and can place unlimited fire blocks which are purely for decoration. Costs $NaN on Normal. Call Phoenix Call Phoenik Pover: Phoenix power will take Blon's output within 20 seconds. Focusfocus will summon a "Phoenik" which will make Bloons decrease their electronic device's aural output for 20 seconds. Costs $666666 on Normal. Phoenix is Amazing. The magist lord became a fire fighter and in time became a very powerful Lava Phoenix. Focusfocus COMPLETELY ditches his fire powers for 10 rounds, and then will become a Lava Phoenix permanently. Costs $-1 on Normal. Path 3: Be Strong The most powerful magic bullets a fast balloon can pop. Becomes a Strong and walks off the screen unless you upgrade it in time. OHKOS any Bloon slower than a Green. Faster Bloons are immune. Costs $0 on Normal. The Monkey's Voice Click the Wizard Bloony Moro. Focusfocus becomes a clicker game and each time you click him he screams one of these 4 lines: Costs $god on Normal. Shine Dark magic forever reveals all the neighboring Kamo Blo. Focusfocus becomes bright, and uncamos all the Camo Bloons that go into its range. Costs $undefined on Normal. Magician: The military is not ready yet. Understand Enemies as a Servant to Destroy the Blues recently. Sends out homing Undead Bloons to home in on Blue Coloured Bloons/Blimps and OHKO them, reduces firerate of Military Monkeys in radius by 30%. Costs $your life on Normal. Dark Jump Return blood slaves to the enemy to destroy the enemy. Jumps into the darkness, never to be seen again... The blood gets sent at the Bloons and OHKOS them. Costs $a small price to pay for salvation on Normal.Category:Badly Translated Towers Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers Category:Crossovers